dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Stats
Below is a listing of all the statistics for a character. Statistics determine how a character will fair in a battle against another character and are increased by gaining levels or spending skill points on specific abilities that can temporarily enhance character stats. Retroactively, specific abilities can also be used to temporarily decrease character stats. Visible Stats Health The amount of damage a player can take in a battle. The main role of a healer is to restore the party's health. Power Power is required to use a character's abilities and is drained as they are performed. Power builds during weapon attacks as shown by the hit counter. Power also regenerates slowly out of combat. The main role of a Controller is to restore the party's power. Defense Defense reduces damage from non-player enemies; the higher your level, the more defense is required. Damage reduction by 1% = 15 Defense (Level 1) and 71 Defense (Level 30). Toughness Toughness reduces damage from player characters; the higher your level, the more toughness is required. Damage reduction by 1% = 15 Defense (Level 1) and 71 Defense (Level 30). Might Might increases the amount of damage that a character's powers can inflict. Each 4 points in Might increase base damage by 1%. Precision Precision increases the amount of damage that a character's weapon attacks can inflict. Each 10 points in Precision increase base damage per second by 1. Restoration Restoration increases the amount of Health restored by powers and Health regeneration while out of combat. Each 4 points in Restoration increase base healing by 1%. For Ice players -''' Winter ward, Bitter Winds''' and Shatter Restraints provide a damage prevention effect regardless of role. The damage prevention scales and prevents additional damage roughly equal to''' 13.5% of your Restoration score combined with 100% of your Dominance. For Mental players - the damage prevention effect of '''Grandeur '''and '''Reflect Pain now scales and prevents damage equal to 13.5% of your Restoration score and 100% of your Dominance combined. The damage prevention effect of Telekinetic Shield now scales and prevents damage equal to 50% of your Restoration score and 100% of your Dominance combined. The damage prevention effect of Bastion now scales and prevents additional damage equal to your Restoration and Dominance scores combined. The damage prevention effect of Psychic Shield now scales and prevents damage equal to 125% of both your Dominance and Restoration combined. From Iconic powers - the damage prevention effect of''' Hard Light Shield''' now scales and prevents damage equal to your Restoration and Dominance score combined Vitalization Vitalization increases power healing effects. 10 Vitalization = 1% power genereation increase. Dominance Dominance increases the number of health points lost by a target before a Control effect ends. At high levels, Dominance must be higher than enemy Willpower to be effective. Each 2 point in Dominance increases the additional damage before control breaks by 1. For Fire tanks - They get additional Health based on their Dominance. The increase is 2 additional Health for every point of Dominance. Healing caused by Fire abilities now scale with Dominance (combined with Restoration). This affects: Absorb Heat, Backdraft, Burning Determination, Wildfire, Burnout, Consume Objects, Fiery Weapon, Stoke Flames, Eternal Flame and Reignition. For Gadget players - dominance (along with restoration) increases the amount of Health healed by the Anesthetic '''power. For Ice players - '''Winter ward, Bitter Winds '''and '''Shatter Restraints provide a damage prevention effect regardless of role. The damage prevention scales and prevents additional damage roughly equal to 13.5% of your Restoration score combined with 100% of your Dominance. For Light players - dominance (along with restoration) increases the ammount of Health healed by Restore and Triage powers. For Mental players - the damage prevention effect of Grandeur and Reflect Pain now scales and prevents damage equal to 13.5% of your Restoration score and 100% of your Dominance combined. The damage prevention effect of Telekinetic Shield '''now scales and prevents damage equal to 50% of your Restoration score and '''100% of your Dominance combined. The damage prevention effect of Bastio'''n now scales and prevents additional damage equal''' to your Restoration and Dominance scores combined. The damage prevention effect of Psychic Shield now scales and prevents damage equal to 125% of both your Dominance and Restoration combined. From Iconic powers - the damage prevention effect of '''Hard Light Shield '''now scales and prevents damage equal to your Restoration and Dominance score combined Hidden Stats These stats are not visible on the Stats screen. Critical Healing Chance The chance to perform a critical heal Critical Healing Magnitude Increases the amount of health restored with a critical heal Critical Weapon Attack Chance The chance to perform a critical attack with a weapon. Critical Weapon Attack Damage Increases the damage a critical attack with a weapon does. Critical Ability Attack Chance The chance to perform a critical attack with an ability. Critical Ability Attack Damage Increases the damage a critical attack with an ability does. Critical Power Chance Increases chance to perform a critical with a power-restoration ability. Critical Power Magnitude Increases the amount of power restored with a critical power-restoration. Weaponization Increases the damage done by throwable objects; such as crates, cans, or vehicles. Category:Gameplay Category:Character Customization